


Bittersweet Dreams

by EdgyMcNapkin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, BDSM, Birthday, Body Paint, Bondage, Chains, Cock Ring, Corset, Dominance, Dominant, Dominant Hermione, Dominant Pansy, Draco birthday, Drunk Sex, Erotic, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fishnets, Foreplay, Handcuffs, Japanese Rope Bondage, Lapdance, Morning After, Morning Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Paddling, Pole Dancing, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Silk - Freeform, Smut, Squirt - Freeform, Squirting, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Submissive, Submissive Draco, Submissive Hermione, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vibrators, dildo, muggle, muggle strip club, rope, shower, strip club, stripper pansy, tease, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyMcNapkin/pseuds/EdgyMcNapkin
Summary: Pansy and Hermione work as strippers in the Muggle world. They climbed the ranks and eventually become independent performers and are hired for a show at a Muggle strip club in London, where they come across a familiar old classmate and have a wild night and little too much fun.





	1. A Birthday Show

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes nothing... my first erotic Harry Potter fanfiction out for the whole world to read. It took me three days just for the first chapter of this, so I hope it's worth it. More chapters are coming soon and believe me, I have big plans for this fic.

The dressing room was tacky. The strips of silver and gold glitter were peeling off the cheap chipped mirror, which was surrounded by equally cheap lights, which cast a harsh white light. The foldable plastic table took up most of the room and was scattered with assorted cosmetics and a glass of dark amber liquid with red lipstick smudges on the edge. The remainder of the room was the space they had to get dressed and ready. The two girls didn’t give much of a fuck about their surroundings; they were too used to the cheap Muggle decor not to be excited about another show together. Hermione was sitting on Pansy’s lap, facing her and was carefully outlining her dramatic black cat-eye eyeliner with gold. Pansy’s hands brushed Hermione’s thighs, tracing the upper edge of her fishnet thigh highs. Her fingers travelled closer to Hermione’s inner thighs. Hermione briefly broke her concentration to swat away Pansy’s hand.

“Not before a show!” Hermione snapped. She placed the gold eye pencil back on the table and grabbed the black felt tip liner, which she used to draw cat whiskers across Pansy’s face.

Pansy sighed. “I know. But later, promise?” She said the last bit teasingly, in the way she knew Hermione liked.

Perfecting the last whisker, Hermione smiled. “Of course.”

“Ladies.” One of club’s staff knocked on the door of their dressing room. “You have five minutes before you're on.”

“Got it,” Pansy called back. They heard him shuffle away from the door.

Hermione capped the eyeliner and placed it back on the table, still sitting on Pansy’s lap. Pansy grabbed Hermione’s hips and helped her slide off. Pansy leaned in and kissed Hermione, tongue sliding against the girl’s teeth. Pansy’s hands slid up, over Hermione’s revealing gold and black corset and into her brown braids. A soft moan escaped Hermione’s lips and Pansy pulled her tongue away, smirking.

“Ready?” Pansy took Hermione by the waist and opened the door, without waiting for a response.

•••

Blaise had dragged Draco to the club, which Draco hadn’t been too mad about, until he learned that Blaise had paid extra for Draco to assist onstage for one of the acts.

“You think anyone you know would be caught dead in a Muggle strip club?” Blaise had said in response to Draco’s cry of outrage at learning what Blaise had done.

Draco didn’t respond right away, which Blaise took as a chance to drag past the line of Muggle men, who glared at him, along with a few Muggle women, one of whom discreetly stomped on Draco’s foot with her knife-sharp stilettos. The leather of Draco’s dress shoes mostly protected his feet, but that didn’t stop his eyes from watering. Blaise pulled him to the front of the line and one of the bouncers raised an eyebrow. Blaise was unfazed and pulled out a pair of VIP tickets. The second bouncer nodded and silently opened the darkened doors of the Muggle strip club. A pink and blue neon sign read ‘Bittersweet Dreams’. 

“Why did I agree to this again?” Draco asked Blaise as he glanced down a long hallway and noticed the glace doors of a room which was dedicated to lap dances.

Blaise turned and looked through the door Draco was looking through as a thin blonde girl removed her skimpy black top, while simultaneously grinding on a man’s crotch, who sat relaxed with a glass held lazily in his hand. In response, Blaise shrugged. “You wanted something outside of the box.”

Draco turned back towards the room Blaise was bringing him to. He assumed it was the room for shows. Two shining silver poles were situated on the stage, which had about a dozen large round tables in front of it along with one table for two with a small gold VIP plaque. Blaise brought Draco through the glass doors which led to the room, where Draco was dragged to front and uncomfortably sat down at the VIP table.

“I’m gonna get something from the bar,” Blaise said as Draco sat uncomfortably.

Draco hadn’t noticed the sleek black bar, which from this distance actually didn’t look at shitty as the rest of this place, especially in comparison to the attempt at neon galaxy print walls. Blaise walked towards the bar, leaving Draco alone at the small table. He drummed his fingers against the table thinking about why, especially on his birthday, he agreed to this. Others began to fill the room as Blaise returned with two drinks. Draco took a sip.

“Shit, you’re trying to get me wasted.”

Blaise shrugged. “The bartender was a cutie, I asked him for whatever he liked the most.”

Draco noticed the small slip of paper. “You got his number too. Are you actually gonna get a Muggle phone just for this?”

Blaise shrugged. “Maybe. I mean, he makes a lovely Sex on the Beach.”

Draco raised his eyebrow at the name of the drink, but didn’t comment. He took another sip. He could see why Blaise liked it. He looked up as the light dimmed in the room, leaving the stage lights bright. A man in a black suit walked on stage.

“Welcome to Bittersweet Dreams.” He deep voice was a purr and he did seem like the kind of guy that ran a strip club. He felt Blaise shift in his seat across from him. “I hope you enjoy the show and now… the first act.”

He exited the stage as a group of a half dozen girl in frilly pink bodysuits strutted on stage in gold stilettos in a triangular formation. One of the Muggle girls in the crowd wolf whistled. The curvy and extremely busty girl in the front winked, which cued giggles from the already tipsy girl and her friends. Blaise smiled lazily over at the girls.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Are you sure this wasn’t just an excuse for you to pick up a bunch of Muggles?” Draco asked him in a whisper.

Blaise was spared from responding when the music started. He shushed Draco with a glimmer in his eye and turned towards the stage. The girls broke apart a started to dance, two girls on the outside climbed the pair of silver poles, sliding down erotically as the four other girls danced in a diamond formation, moving slowly and grinding against each other as they moved. Draco absentmindedly drank. The girls were beautiful, especially the curvy girl who was the star of the show, but he felt detached from their performance and it wasn’t really turning him on as much as he would secretly like.

“Want me to get you another?” Blaise whispered into Draco’s ear. Without putting much thought into it, he nodded. It was his birthday, why not?

Another drink down, another act. Draco felt the alcohol beginning to hit. He was starting to enjoy himself and he particularly enjoyed the longer second act, where the performers were practically dressed only in black thongs and string bikini tops. Blaise chatted up the bartender some more. He returned to their table at the end of the second act.

“You’re on stage the third act. I heard it’s gonna be really fuckin’ good. Adrian- the bartender- told me it’s a couple of independent strippers that the club paid top dollar for. That’s why the place is packed.”

Draco smiled he usually would only be a little tipsy after two drinks, but the two he had contained enough alcohol could get him really tipsy. The club owner slid a chair on stage and jumped down and brought Draco onstage and sat him down. The lights were blazing and he saw Blaise’s face in the front row with a smug smile.

•••

“Oh shit.” Pansy stopped at the edge of the stage a turned on her heel to face Hermione. “It’s Draco. I know it.”

Hermione groaned. Why is he here now? The one time they were performing here? “Let’s just go for it. We can make it fun, maybe fuck around with him too, right?”

Pansy smiled. “I like how you think.” She held Hermione’s face in her hands and teasingly kissed her lips. “Let’s go.”

The club owner walked back backstage, towards the two girls. “The shots are ready and we got everything you need out. Good luck ladies.” He walked past to chat with one of the other skimpily dressed performing girls, likely his girlfriend, who kissed him on both cheeks as he held her waist.

Pansy asked on stage first, strutting with all the confidence she possessed, holding a pair a of handcuffs. Several audience member whistled and laughed, more alive and certainly more drunk than they were in the past acts.

“Hello Draco dear,” she purred in Draco’s ear. He seemed alarmed, hearing a familiar voice. “Put your arms behind you and enjoy the show.”

He obediently put his arms behind the back of the chair, where Pansy handcuffed him. She strut backstage with Hermione and nodded to cue the music. It started. S&M by Rihanna played over the speakers. At the second come on Hermione strut on stage, throwing her hair over her shoulder and towards the far pole. Pansy entered the stage two lines later and they climbed the poles in tandem, sliding them between their legs and leaning back, feeling the cold pole between their thighs, teasing themselves against the pole and hanging upside down, arms outstretched towards each other. They spun around the pole and sat on the ground, before rolling over and standing up in one slow sensual motion.

Beads of sweat were beginning to appear on Draco’s face. Pansy and another girl, who look very familiar but he refused to believe was dancing on stage with Pansy, were dancing on both sides of him while he sat handcuffed on stage. He didn’t dare stare at either of them, instead watching out of the corners of his eyes. The girls both began to walk towards him. The brown skinned girl sat on his lap facing him, as Pansy placed her hands on his shoulder. The girl on his lap slowly moved her ass up and down his legs, holding his hips.

“Relax, Draco,” Pansy whispered in his ear. He chose again to obey her and he let himself relax, letting the girl on his lap move more easily. She started grinding closer to his crotch, teasing an erection out of him. He suppressed a moan.

Pansy shook her ass with her hands on Draco’s shoulders. She removed her hands and jogged sexily backstage to grab one of the shots. Pansy hated jogging in heels, but it was part of the show.

Hermione slid back off Draco’s lap and turned his chair around so his back was to the stage. She was stronger than she looked. Pansy returned with the shot, which she held aloft in air on a small gold tray. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me. That line always got a cheeky smile from her. She had wanted to make their act a bit kinkier, but Hermione has talked her out of it, and she settled for lap dances, handcuffs, and blowjob shots.

She handed the shot to Hermione, who had squatted behind the chair and held the shot with two hands above Draco’s crotch. Pansy leaned down and held the shot glass in her lips leaning back and swallowing it. Whipped cream rimmed her lips. Neither of them had touched Draco during the action, but that didn’t stop him from letting out a soft moan and throwing his head back.

Hermione stood, taking the shot glass from Pansy and licking the whipped cream off her lips, carefully making sure to not smudge her lipstick. Pansy took the glace from Hermione and placed it below Draco’s chair. They both went down on all fours and pawed at the air to the beat. One of the staff slid the gold chain leash to Pansy and and she grabbed in in one hand and brought it over to Hermione. She clipped in on Hermione collar choker and sat on Hermione’s arched back, pulling at the chain and sliding her hands over the girl’s corset. Pansy pulled her up by the chain and brought her back over to Draco. Pansy slid the chain against the back of his neck and Hermione sat facing forward on Draco’s lap, leaning back and holding the pose as the music faded.

Pansy leaned forward towards Draco’s ear as the crowd cheered and laughed drunkenly, likely at Draco. “We might have to cut this act short and maybe have a little extra fun.”

“Meet us backstage once we’re done. Happy Birthday Draco.” Hermione added sweetly.

A sober Draco wouldn’t have made that decision that he did, but a little bit to drink and a couple of hot women could go a long way. He simply nodded.


	2. A Tease of Vanilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few hours later, another chapter. I finished this chapter way faster then I thought I would, which is a good thing since my next chapter is definitely going to take ages to write. Well, that's all I have to say. Enjoy. :)

Behind closed doors of a dressing room, Draco was living out a drunk fantasy. Hermione sat on his lap facing him. Her soft skin and fishnets rubbed against his black dress trousers. Her left hand rubbed against his face. She brought her lips in and he let her kiss him. Normally he would be aggressive and shove his tongue into a girl’s mouth, but he parted his lips and let Hermione’s tongue in his mouth. She traced behind his teeth and gently massaged his cheeks. She pulled away for air and leaned back, pressing her breasts against his chest and sliding her hands over his thighs.

“I never thought that Granger would be so good at this,” he said, attempting saying these as teasingly as Pansy could. In all his Hogwarts years he had thought up several fantasies involving her, but never thought her silky skin would be against his body so willingly.

“Oh, I haven’t even gotten started,” she purred. The eyeliner whiskers on her face had been smudged by both him and Pansy.

Not one to miss out on the fun, Pansy added, “Well, why don’t we head back to our place, there’s a lot more fun we can have there.”

Hermione smiled sweetly. “You’re right.”

Pansy held out her arm and both Draco and Hermione grasped it. She spun on her heel and crushing darkness briefly surrounded them before the soft white carpet of Pansy and Hermione’s flat met their feet. Pansy flicked her wand and the spacious bathroom opened and three glasses and a bottle of red wine levitated, placing themselves on the counter. Both still grasping Pansy’s arm, they all walked into the bathroom. The wine poured itself.

“Help yourself. You can watch us, if you like.” Pansy handed Draco a glass, as he leaned back against the bathroom door after a flick of Pansy’s wand snapped it shut. Draco smiled. He anticipated he would have his own turn to get some action, but watching was fine for now. Especially since he was watching a girl that knew how to tease and play so well. He had nearly forgotten the way Pansy was able to move and touch him in that way that turned him on so much. Paired with Granger, he assumed the seduction hadn’t even started.

Pansy lifted Hermione onto the counter and took off her black stilettos heels, tossing them to the side as she kneeled before her. She placed her hands on Hermione's inner thigh, pushing herself up, rolling down her fishnet thigh highs as slowly as possible. Draco remembered from their old no strings-attached sex that Pansy was the master of teasing. She knew what would make you want her more and becoming a stripper only enhanced that quality. He found it enticing. She didn’t rip off Hermione’s lacy thong just yet and instead just slipped her hand under the waistband and slid a single finger across the girl’s clit. She didn’t moan, but instead smiled, relaxing against the bathroom mirror hanging above the counter. Pansy slid her hands behind Hermione’s back, slowly unclipping each clasp of the corset. She slipped the faux leather garment off and cast it aside. Hermione’s nipples were already erect and she took one in her mouth. This earned Pansy a moan from Hermione’s lips.

“Not yet. I’ll help you get undressed later.” Pansy noticed Draco’s hands reach towards the buttons on his trousers. His erection was visibly pressing against the uncomfortable fabric, but he obeyed. He knew that Pansy liked sex her way and he wouldn’t stop her.

Pansy vanished her own clothing instead of doing a strip tease. He knew one would come later. She liked showing off. Her breasts were larger than Hermione’s, but his personal philosophy was that any boob was a good boob. Especially when it was in his mouth or against his body.

Pansy pulled Hermione off the counter by her hips and pulled off her thong. Hermione lifted each of her feet, allowing Pansy to toss it in the pile with her other garments. Draco felt his erection give another twinge. He tried to suppress the moan so that Pansy wouldn’t hear it, but she heard it anyways. She look over at Hermione who opened the glass door of the shower and turned it on. Pansy walked over to Pansy. She was several inches shorter than him, but she was still intimidating as fuck. With one hand on his chin, she turned his head to look at her.

“Do I need to bring the handcuffs back?” she asked in a low sexy tone. He shook his head no. “Good.” She smiled and pressed the wine glass against his lips. She turned back to join Hermione under the water.

•••

Pansy closed the glass door behind both of them. Pansy helped Hermione cover her hair before she turned on the second shower head. With hot water streaming from both sides, steam was beginning to gather on the glass. Their bodies were likely only silhouettes to Draco.

“Let’s put on a show for him, shall we?” Pansy brushed her hands over Hermione’s soft curves, using her thumbs to massage her skin.

“Of course, do your worst,” Hermione whispered so Draco would be unable to hear.

Pansy happily obliged. She pushed Hermione against the glass so that her ass and thighs would be visible through the foggy glass, she roughly snogged Hermione. Her hands moved up from Hermione's hips and Pansy began massaging her breasts feeling the warm water between their skin. The palms of her hands pressed against Hermione’s tits, pressing them together and pulling them back. Hermione moaned loudly so that Draco would hear, showing off what he might be able to get from her. She smiled as Pansy pulled back and began kissing and sucking at her next, trailing down her collarbone and onto her breasts. She took one of her nipples in her mouth and massaged with her tongue in a lazy circular motion. Hermione whimpered and moaned as her hand toyed with her other breast, with her other hand using her wand to trace over Hermione’s wet body.

“I want you… your tongue… please.” Hermione’s voice was high pitched and broken by moans of pleasure.

Pansy took her wand and silently cast a spell, which caused a light sparkling barrier to appear between Pansy tongue and where it soon would be. She traced from between Hermione’s breasts down to her cleanly shaved crotch with her tongue. Water cascaded over her hair causing the long strands to fall over her face. She pushed it back and placed her wand to the side. Pale hand prints were visible from Draco’s view as Pansy braced herself against the glass wall and leaned in to first tease Hermione’s clit with her tongue. Alternating between pulling away briefly and plunging her tongue as far as she could inside her lover, Pansy found the best combination of teasing and pleasure. The teasing helped stretch Hermione’s pleasure over a longer period of time and most certainly got Draco to want both of them even more. Hermione’s hand plunged into Pansy’s wet, tangled hair, but didn’t try to control her movements. She pulled one hand away from glass a pressed cold fingers against Hermione’s perineum, a move which always got her over the edge.

“P-p-pansy,” Hermione stuttered, her whisper barely audible over the sexy whimpers coming from her lips.

Pansy pulled back, giving Hermione space as she bucked her hips forward, moaning. She ejactulated as the orgasim took the last bit of her control away and the spell Pansy had cast allowed her cum to drip into her open lips. The rich and bitter yet almost sweet and salty taste was still there, but it removed any concerns that could come with doing it unprotected. She licked the remnants off her lips as Hermione braced herself on Pansy’s shoulders, panting. Pansy stood and helped Hermione stand. She wrapped an arm around her waist.

“We should get cleaned up, Draco’s waiting for us.”

Hermione nodded smiling at the mascara and eyeliner that had smudged across Pansy’s face. Pansy reached down for her wand, siphoning off her face makeup. She took her wand and gently brushed it across Hermione’s cheeks, taking longer and putting more care into the act then she did when she did it to herself. She brushed against Hermione’s lips, earning a loving smile. As rough as Pansy would get during sex, she took pride in aftercare, even after plain vanilla oral sex. She enjoyed the more tender side of being Hermione’s dominant. 

They both took time and put care into cleaning each other. As much as they did want to get back to Draco, they loved the feeling of gently caressing each other with soap and scented oils. The smells of lavender, coconut, and pomegranate hung in the air as they finally both exited the shower.

An empty glass of wine in hand, Draco obediently waited as Pansy walked over and gently caressed his cheek. Her wet body pressed against him, and his erection pressed against her crotch. She pressed her hips forward and ground her body against him. He suppress a moan, which earned him a quick peck on the mouth.

“You’re going to enjoy the next part,” she whispered, standing on her toes to reach his ear. He was drunk and there were two hot girls who wanted him. He was sure he was in for a good time.


End file.
